


Innocent

by boolucole



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: #Except not really, #So very sorry, Hijack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolucole/pseuds/boolucole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks Hiccup is entirely too innocent, a thought he shares with Astrid. What follows is a bit more romance, a few more shenanigans, and a LOT more sex than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will all jump around a little, but if it's too much of a problem I SUPPOSE I could try to work out an order to them. Only if a few people complain, though.

** **

**Conceived as I was waiting for Chinese food. I own nothing except the concept.**

"I'm telling you, he's just too innocent!" Jack tried to explain to his friends as he gestured to the studying form of Haiden 'Hiccup' Haddock.

He, Astrid Hofferson, Rolanda 'Ruffnut' Thorston, and Theodore 'Tuffnut' Thorston were sitting in the school library having a hushed conversation about an old argument that the freckled, brown-haired boy had dredged up again simply by being there. "He never swears, he never gets mad at  _anyone_ , he never even complains! It  _has_  to be an act!" Jack concluded, crossing his arms as he waited for the rebuttal that was sure to come.

Astrid Hofferson eyed her childhood friend doubtfully and said, "I dunno. He was like that all through primary and middle school too."

"An established alibi! Even better! Sure he  _used_  to be like that, but he grew out of it and started using the facade of the person he once was as a disguise! The devil wearing a shed snake skin!" Jack proclaimed in a loud whisper, trying to remain inconspicuous.

"How poetic," Ruffnut drawled, earning a small glare from Jack, but before he could say anything Tuffnut objected, "Hey,  _I_  was gonna say that!"

"Well I said it first, rock-for-brains! Shoulda thought of it before I did!" Ruffnut countered, glaring at him, and he replied angrily, "I  _did_ , butt-munch! You stole it from me!"

"Did not, troll-face!" Ruffnut yelled, and Tuffnut yelled back, "Did too, zit-queen!"

"Marsh-breath!" one nearly screamed, and, "Spider-butt!" the other  _did_  scream.

They ended up on the floor, wrestling.

Their nicknames came from the fact that they were rough, tough, and nuts. You know, just in case you missed that.

"He's not manipulative enough to know how to misdirect someone," Astrid continued as if the twins hadn't started their usual shenanigans, wondering silently how they hadn't been kicked out of the library yet, "The best he could do is stutter and try to change the subject. He's just too...too..."

"Innocent?" Jack prompted, eyeing her with the widest eyes he could manage, and Astrid glowered at him before correcting defiantly, "Moral."

"Same thing," Jack said dismissively, waving a hand as if to bat the synonym away, "And anyway, the mark of a good manipulator is that you don't know they can manipulate."

"Well then, how can we tell if he's a manipulator or just a regular person?" Astrid asked, mostly to humor him but also a bit curious of his answer.

She would be disappointed.

"All we need is an intricate plan involving a cupboard, and bike lock, and the boy or girl he's interested in. Now, the bike lock'll be easy, and we can use any old cupboard, but we'll need to do a bit of manipulating ourselves to find who he's interested in. This will involve a carefully-constructed plan involving maple syrup and supportive friends helping him clean...Astrid?" Jack questioned, looking around for the absent blond. He spotted her over on the other side of the room, talking to Hiccup.

Oh dear.

Jack rocketed out of his seat and crossed to her in an instant, taking in her slightly puzzled look and Hiccup's faux-innocent gaze. With lots of nervous laughter Jack tugged the girl away from the manipulator, apologizing for the bother and turning to go. A hand, holding the collar of his shirt, stopped him.

Jack turned around in time to have Hiccup wrap his arms around his neck and go up on his tiptoes so his mouth was near Jack's ear. Astrid stepped closer to hear as he began whispering.

"Astrid told me your suspicions, Jacky-boy, and I'm a bit insulted. How on Earth could you  _ever_  think I'm manipulating everyone?" he murmured softly in that high, innocent voice of his, "Honestly, not as innocent as I seem? Oh, please. It's not as if it's all an act to get you to fuck me."

Jack stiffened at the words, but Hiccup continued, "You act as if I want you to push me against the wall and ravish my mouth and neck with your lips, working ever lower until you finally take my throbbing dick into your mouth. You act as if I want you to pound me into the wall until I can't stand without shaking, until I can't even hear your name without moaning in want, until I'm filled to the brim with your cum."

Jack was breathing much heavier by this point, and a  _problem_ was making itself known inside his jeans.

" _Is_ that what you think, Jack?" Hiccup asked innocently as he pulled back from whispering in his ear, looking up at him with wide green eyes. Jack gazed down at Hiccup with a clouded mind, unable to answer, and Hiccup gave the smallest of sighs before retrieving his arms and recovering his already-packed bag. He quickly left the library, leaving behind a twitching blond girl and a fiercely-blushing white-haired boy.

 **I'm not…** _**entirely** _ **satisfied with how this came out, and perhaps Hiccup's little speech was... too forced, I think. However, I'll post it anyways and change it if I come up with anything else.**


	2. Bike Locks and Maple Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Jack? Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion for the previous chapter.

Jack was…confused, to say the least. The library incident was fresh in both his and Astrid's minds, as if it had happened yesterday (which is good, because it  _did_ happen yesterday), and yet Hiccup seemingly had no idea what they were talking about. He looked confused when they described how he had acted, blushing furiously when they described his whispered insinuations and stammering out that he never said anything of the like. A few inquiries with the twins confirmed that they  _were_ at the library yesterday, and that they  _had_ gone to speak with Hiccup, so Jack had no idea why Hiccup was acting oblivious.

Until, however, he decided to Internet search 'how to manipulate a manipulator' and clicked on the first result, "Eight Easy Ways to Spot an Emotional Manipulator". Way number three revealed to Jack that emotional manipulators will say one thing and then later assure you they did  _not_. They are masters at lying, and Jack figured out that that's  _exactly_ what Hiccup was doing. He shared his finds with Astrid, who agreed wholeheartedly now: Hiccup was most definitely  _not_ innocent.

There wasn't much reason for her to be involved after that; Jack had proven his point and she was wise to Hiccup's charade now. Jack, however, was still wholeheartedly fixated on Hiccup. The reason?

His…speech.

That little whispered montage of talk so dirty Jack was sure Hiccup had had to wash his mouth out with soap afterwards. It had fixed a spotlight on Hiccup in Jack's mind so bright that he couldn't see anything else except the little brown-haired boy. Sometimes the words infected the image, and Jack suddenly found himself in the middle of an… _interesting_ daydream. This was a problem, as he  _did_ have to actually pay attention in class, and so Jack came up with a plan that he thought was a fool-proof way of getting him and Hiccup alone to discuss the, ah…situation.

"And that's when the maple syrup and the bike lock will come into play," he said excitedly to Astrid, who had agreed to get involved once again (to an immense feeling of dark foreshadowing in her gut).

"Why do all your plans involve maple syrup and bike locks?" she asked, part curious and part exasperated, but Jack only looked at her oddly.

She sighed and said, "I have a better idea. And it satisfies your weird syrup fetish, too, so be glad about that."

Then she made a horrendously-loud noise of offense, slapped him, and dumped her plate of pancakes on his head. She stood up and stormed away angrily, ranting about heartless boys and ridiculous assumptions, and Jack stared after her with incomprehension.

"What?" he muttered, maple syrup dripping down his white locks, but it all became clear when Hiccup walked over to him looked between him and the retreating blonde curiously.

"What was that all about?" he asked, and Jack looked up at him.

"I honestly have no idea," he admitted, and Hiccup smiled and shook his head slightly as he murmured something Jack couldn't hear. Then he reached down and tugged him out of his chair.

"Come on, I'll help you wash up," he told the sticky-haired boy, and Jack's gaze flicked to the door Astrid had disappeared out of before he smiled slightly and nodded.

Five minutes later Jack found himself in the boy's bathroom nearest the cafeteria with Hiccup, trying to push the door open and jiggling the locked handle. White hair still sticky with maple syrup, he sighed and turned around to find two green eyes looking up at him innocently.

"It's…locked?" Hiccup asked tentatively, trying the knob for himself as Jack nodded solemnly. Inside he was trying not to laugh victoriously.

But then Hiccup turned to him with a dark grin and growled,  _actually growled_ , "Perfect."

And suddenly he was pressed up against the wall by the smaller male, a pair of lips against his own and arms circling his neck in an embrace.  _Definitely_ not  _innocent_ , Jack thought decisively as he began to kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Whattaya think? Love it? Hate it? Burn it with fire? Sing it's praises? Continue it? Come on people, comments are food and I wish not to starve!


	3. Sexy Times in a Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for Hijack sexy time in a bathroom! Right from the start, no warning, so if you don't like yaoi then STOP!
> 
> If you do, then by all means, carry on.

_**A slight recap…** _

And suddenly he was pressed up against the wall by the smaller male, a pair of lips against his own and arms circling his neck in an embrace. _Definitely_ not  _innocent_ , Jack thought decisively as he began to kiss back.

There was none of that lovey-dovey feeling that usually came with a couple's first kiss. Right from the start it was fierce, passionate, and just all-around screamed  _take me I'm yours_. That would come later; Jack fully intended to draw these feelings out for all they were worth.

Jack grasped Hiccup's hips and spun around, switching their positions to pin the freckled boy against the wall. He swiped his tongue over Hiccup's lips and they parted eagerly, Hiccup moaning slightly as Jack began to taste every inch of Hiccup's mouth. Their tongues battled in a mock fight for dominance, for they both knew Jack was in control now, and they pulled apart now and then for a split second gasp for air before devouring each other once more.

Jack slipped his hands under Hiccup's shirt and began exploring the expanse of skin there, trailing his fingers up his chest to rub and flick at his nipples. Hiccup moaned, and Jack broke their kiss with a wicked grin before lifting Hiccup's shirt off.

He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Hiccup's neck and began sucking, drawing another moan from the boy as he flicked his tongue over the new hickey. He nipped the skin slightly and drew back, giving one last apologetic lick to the wound before moving on. He licked a wet trail down Hiccup's neck to his chest and began sucking on a nipple, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud while he massaged the other with a hand.

With the other hand he undid Hiccup's belt, pushing his jeans and underwear to the ground before trailing his fingertips teasingly up Hiccup's legs. His hands were freezing, as evidenced by Hiccup's shiver, but he began shivering for an entirely different reason as Jack's tongue began licking southward again. Lower and lower it went, dipping briefly into Hiccup's navel before reaching his waist… pausing… and bypassing Hiccup's straining erection entirely in favor of his creamy, pale thighs.

"T-tease," Hiccup stuttered, letting loose another loud moan as Jack began marking Hiccup's legs.

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk," Jack took the time to mutter between a hickey and a bite mark, his hand moving up to fist Hiccup's length loosely. The boy whimpered and tried to thrust into his hand, but it provided only more feather-light contact and served to tease the boy even more. Jack allowed himself a small grin as he finished marking Hiccup's legs. "There…" he murmured, leaning back slightly to take in the erotic picture that was Hiccup.

The boy was a panting, freckled mess, marked with hickeys and love bites and practically  _begging_ to be fucked. Jack felt his cock twitch in his suddenly restrictive jeans. "You  _are_ good at misdirection, aren't you?" Jack asked him, "I don't know how  _anyone_ could miss  _this_."

Hiccup smiled weakly, but his eyes widened in alarm as Jack said, "Oh, that reminds me. I'm going to have to punish you for lying to everybody."

Jack pretended to think for a moment, tapping a finger against his chin, then said, "I'm thinking…slipping a cock ring on you and sucking you until you're  _begging_ to cum. Then I'll fuck you until you're even worse. And then?"

He stood up, leaned close, and whispered, "I  _still_ won't let you cum."

Hiccup whimpered in both anticipation and fear, but Jack merely let out an airy hum, murmured, "Something for next time, I suppose…" and ran a finger around Hiccup's weeping head.

"What a pretty little cock you have. It's just  _begging_ to be sucked, isn't it?" Jack asked, pretending not to notice how Hiccup's eyes were pleading for him to do just that, "Mmmm, but should I? I'm not sure…"

Jack raised an eyebrow at Hiccup meaningfully, and the boy understood in an instant.

"Please…please suck me," Hiccup panted, "I…I don't know how much more teasing I can take. Please, just suck me, please…"

Jack smirked and said, "Well, since you put it so nicely…" before dropping back down to his knees and swallowing Hiccup whole.

Hiccup let out a high gasp and tangled his hands in Jack's hair, panting as the older boy began bobbing his head up and down. His tongue massaged the underside of Hiccup's cock as he sucked relentlessly, humming every time he took Hiccup into his throat. Finally he went down as far as he could, swallowing around Hiccup's cock repeatedly and humming a low note.

Hiccup let out a long moan, but before he could cum Jack suddenly drew back. "Ah ah ah…" he chastised, wagging a finger from side to side, "Wouldn't want to cum before we finish, would you?"

Hiccup whined, then perked up when Jack undid his belt and pants. Before he could get any further, though, Hiccup pounced.

He grasped the sides of Jack's jeans and pulled them down as if they had offended him somehow, falling to his knees and gazing in 'innocent' wonder at Jack's neglected erection. He trailed a long lick from the base to the head, circling his tongue around the sensitive flesh before beginning to suckle. Precum leaked onto his tongue and he moaned at the flavor, beginning to bob his head as Jack began to come undone at the seams.

He pulled away for a few moments to suck on his own fingers, gazing up at Jack as he licked and sucked his three middle digits. Then he dove back down on Jack's cock, letting his fingers fall to his entrance to slip inside. First one finger, then a second soon after. He pumped them in and out, loosening himself for what would soon be a much bigger body part. Jack moaned as he gazed down at the display.

Finally Hiccup released Jack's dick with a wet pop, standing up and leaning up to kiss Jack briefly. Then he removed his fingers, turned around, braced his hands around the wall, and over his shoulder implored, "Please…fuck me."

Jack certainly didn't waste any time.

Hiccup screamed in pain and pleasure around his shirt, hastily shoved into his mouth, as Jack thurst himself into Hiccup up to the hilt. A part of Jack's brain idly wondered how nobody was hearing this, but that part was soon forgotten as Hiccup began moaning Jack's name around the fabric.

"You're so tight, Hiccup…Nnnngh…" Jack groaned as he thrust in and out of his new boyfriend, shifting a little each time to look for that magical little spot that would drive Hiccup - "AUUUUUGH!"

Oh.

Found it.

"Harder! Faster! More! Please!  _Jack_!" Hiccup panted between thrusts, his mind splintering at the intense pleasure. The shirt had fallen out of his mouth at some point but neither of them particularly cared; the only thing they wanted to concern themselves with was each other, in this moment,  _now_.

Jack reached around Hiccup to grasp his erection, pumping in time to his thrusts and running his thumb over the head. "J-Jack! I'm gonna…gonna…" Hiccup panted, and Jack groaned as Hiccup spasmed around his cock.

"M-me too…" he growled, a bit breathless.

Hiccup bit back a moan, then panted, "Please, c-cum inside me…"

Jack paused for a millisecond, then went back to thrusting.

Hiccup was the first to explode, unsurprisingly. Jack  _had_ been pounding his prostate in time with his stroking, after all. He painted the wall of the bathroom white with the evidence of his pleasure, managing to stuff the shirt back in his mouth before he did in order to muffle the long,  _loud_ moan that escaped from him seconds after.

Jack came a few thrusts after, coating Hiccup's insides and filling him to the brim. Jack pulled out wearily and they collapsed onto their knees, Jack leaning forward to hug Hiccup from behind. "Love you…" Jack murmured into his ear as cum dripped from Hiccup's abused entrance down his thighs, and Hiccup gave a weak but happy smile.

"Love you too..." he managed to pant out.

And then the bell rang.

\---

"And just  _where_  were you two?" their shared math teacher growled irritably as they slipped into class ten minutes late.

"Fucking in a bathroom," Hiccup said innocently, taking his seat.

 


	4. Rite of Passage

Jack and Hiccup were walking down the sidewalk after school, laughing and chatting about nothing in particular. Soon, though, their thoughts had turned back to their...alone time in the bathroom, making Jack blush fiercely and Hiccup smirk.

"Aww, look at you, all flushed like that," Hiccup teased, slipping his hand into Jack's and walking just a  _bit_ closer than before, "It's adorable."

Jack glared lightly at Hiccup but wasn't able to come up with a response, instead opting to stick his tongue out at the shorter boy.

"Mature," Hiccup drawled, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to the white-haired boy's lips, and he instantly relaxed. "So whattaya wanna do?" Hiccup asked him with genuine curiosity, tilting his head to the side in question.

Jack twitched and tried not to be rendered an idiot by those wide green eyes, answering, "Oh, I dunno. Do you have anything in mind?"

Hiccup snickered a bit and said, "Lots of things, but I don't think our parents would appreciate it," causing Jack to start blushing again.

"Wow, you're almost as innocent as I was," Hiccup said conversationally, and Jack mock-glared down at him before sighing.

"Well, I guess I just haven't had enough time to get used to…things like that," he mused, and Hiccup put a hand on his chin before grinning wickedly.

"Well then, we'll just have to condition you to them," he decided, and Jack's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What does that mean?" he asked obliviously, and Hiccup's smile turned innocent as he faced him again.

"We're going to do those things again and again and again until you aren't embarrassed anymore," he promised, grinning and continuing "We can start - sex - with conditioning - fucking - you to certain provocational - take me I'm yours - words and - I want to have your babies – phrases."

Jack hit Hiccup's arm lightly as the younger boy began laughing.

"B-but seriously…" Hiccup laughed, calming down enough to enunciate properly, "Anything you want to do?"

"Well…" Jack trailed off in thought, then finished, "There  _was_ this new movie I wanted to see. Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure," Hiccup replied brightly.

* * *

"Jack," Hiccup began neutrally, "Why are you locking and covering all the doors and windows?"

Indeed, the white-haired boy was zipping all around his basement, locking every possible exit and covering them with black curtains.

"Mood," Jack explained shortly as he threw a sheet over the last window, plunging them into darkness with only a tiny lamp to light the room. Jack flopped down on the couch and grinned up at a suspicious Hiccup, who slowly sat down beside him.

In one fluid move, Jack struck. With one hand he quickly manipulated the remote in his hand to turn on the TV, DVD player, and surround sound system, and with the other he yanked the cord for the lamp out of the wall. They were  _really_ plunged into darkness this time, the softly-glowing TV screen hardly counting as a light source, and Hiccup scooted closer to Jack as the DVD started spinning. A few moments later, the title screen appeared.

" _Ja-ack_!" Hiccup drew out scandalously, with perhaps just a touch of fear, "Why is  _The Exorcist_ in your DVD player?! And how have you not seen it yet?!"

Jack looked down at Hiccup out of the corner of his eye as he navigated the menu to turn those annoying subtitles off, asking dubiously, "Have  _you_ seen it yet?"

Hiccup flushed and stuttered, "W-Well, no, but…everybody says it's terrifying!"

"Exactly!" Jack crowed loudly, "It's a rite of passage for a new couple to watch a scary movie together!"

Hiccup merely whimpered.

Not even an hour into the movie, Hiccup's fears were proven right. He had been forced to bury his head in Jack's chest every five seconds, eventually just electing to keep it there. The sounds from the movie could still reach him, though, so he was a whimpering, shivery mess no matter  _what_ Jack tried. Sighing good-naturedly, Jack stopped the movie and got up, much to Hiccup's terrified protests. He crossed the room quickly and flicked the light switch, but nothing happened. Furrowing his brows, he went over to the lamp and plugged it back in.

Nothing.

Uncovering the windows revealed rain driving into the ground in a torrential downpour, lightning flashing every couple of seconds and thunder not far behind. "Oh." Jack said with mild curiosity, "Guess the power's out."

A distressed groan alerted him to Hiccup's response to that, and he chuckled as he walked back over to Hiccup.

"Don't worry. My uncle Aster is sort of a techno wizard; he wired the TVs and satellite dish into some backup generator he put somewhere... I wasn't really paying attention. We can light some candles and watch cartoons," Jack appeased, sitting down beside him and pulling him into a hug. Hiccup let out a shaky sounding agreement and let Jack get up to retrieve the remote, snuggling into his side once he sat back down again. Jack turned the TV to the satellite and changed the channel to cartoons.


	5. City of Love

**A bit of Frostless, just because I felt like Toothless today.**

"Wooow..." Hiccup breathed as they stepped into the hotel room, "This place is amazing!"

"Yeah. Not too posh, but fancy to be sure," Jack agreed appreciatively.

Jack and Hiccup's school had taken their annual trip to Europe, a week-long affair where they shuffled from Paris to Berlin to Prague. Originally, the people going had been split into groups of four people to a room, with Jack and Hiccup being tacked on as extra. However, a mistake in the computers had booked the school an extra room, and after both winning their in-group contests, Jack and Hiccup had claimed it as their own.

Hiccup stepped over to the window and pulled the curtain aside, an awed noise escaping him as he took in the incredible view. "Look at this!" he exclaimed, taking his backpack off and rummaging inside for his camera. He steadied his hand as best he could before taking a couple of shots, turning the camera sideways and taking a few more.

Finally he sighed once more in appreciation and turned it off, stowing it in his backpack and searching for some clothes. "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower," he said, glancing over his shoulder at Jack, "D'you wan-naked!"

And indeed, Jack had just let his boxers drop to the floor

"Oops," he expressed with a grin as Hiccup whipped back around, "Guess I shoulda warned you I was changing."

"Uh, yeah!" Hiccup exclaimed quietly, wary of disturbing the other guests, then turned back around and complained, "I put my camera away for nothing!"

He then started snapping pictures left, right, and center, muttering, "City of Love indeed..."

Jack crossed his arms and remarked with a smirk, "You know, you're lucky I turned eighteen yesterday, or those would be illegal."

"That's why I waited until yesterday to start bringing my camera everywhere," Hiccup said absently, focused on his task, "Hey, could you put your hand on your hip and let the other dangle? Yeah, like that. Great."

And that's when the door opened.

"Hey, my group got assigned a single room by accident, so I'm gon-naked!" the new boy finished, staring with wide eyes at a point just below where Jack's belt would be. You know, if he was wearing one. Or anything, really.

The boy was a bit shorter than Jack but taller than Hiccup, with jet-black hair and hazel eyes. He had a white shirt on with a black jacket overtop, jeans clinging tightly to his thin legs and a suitcase being dragged behind him.

Instead of being embarrassed, Jack turned around, cocked his hips, and drawled, "I'm guessing you like."

And instead of being angry, Hiccup merely smirked slightly and asked, "He _is_ something to look at, isn't he?" then added as an afterthought, "Oh, close and lock the door, would you?"

The boy complied, slowly and hazily.

"So, your group's room got messed up?" Jack prompted when the boy simply kept staring, Hiccup moving forward to stand beside him.

The boy visibly started, then stuttered, "Oh, uh, y-yeah. One bed instead of two. Not enough room, see, so...here I am."

"Nervous isn't he?" Hiccup murmured to Jack, who muttered back, "Definitely. What's say we...help him relax?"

"No problem," Hiccup promised with a smirk, then interrupted boy's rant-like speech on how the computer messed his room up with, "So what's your name?"

The kid blinked, then seemed to regain his wits and replied, "Cal. People call me Toothless, though."

"Nice to mee'cha, Toothless. Just curious, but how old are you?" Hiccup asked with that feigned innocence Jack had seen through, and Toothless didn't seem suspicious as he answered, "Eighteen."

Hiccup's expression vanished in an instant, a feral grin replacing it as he purred, " _Perfect._ You couldn't have come at better time, Toothless."

 _Now_ Toothless was suspicious, eyes darting between photographer and model as he asked cautiously, "Why's that?"

"Well y'see, I'm doing a photo shoot featuring Jack," Hiccup began, gesturing to the naked teen before finishing, ",and he needs a partner."

"P-Partner?" Toothless stuttered incredulously, glancing down at Jack's...endowment. Though his face was apprehensive, his eyes betrayed a spark of lust.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup agreed, "There's only so much he can do on his own, and I'm only seventeen. So, if you wanted, I wouldn't mind...sharing him. Just this once."

Jack mock-glared down at Hiccup, objecting, "Hey, I'm not a possession!"

Hiccup, in one fluid movement, turned to Jack and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, drawling lowly in his ear, "So you don't _want_ to be shared?"

Jack visibly shuddered at the younger boy's tone, stuttering, "W-well I-" but he was cut off by Hiccup's, "Because just look at him. Those jeans don't leave much to the imagination. And the way he stuttered at the question? Sounds like he's a virgin."

Jack made a high whining noise high in his throat, biting his lip before murmuring fervently, "If this is some kind of boyfriend test, I-" but Hiccup interrupted with a smooth, low, "It's not. I am legitimately offering to let you fuck this boy senseless."

Pulling away slightly and giving Jack a small smile, Hiccup clarified, "For art."

Jack glanced over at the boy before pulling away from Hiccup and whispering to him, staring into his eyes, "Hic, I love you, and I always will, but-" and once again, Hiccup interrupted, " _But_ you wanna fuck the boy into the mattress. Have him flushed and panting under you as you pound away at his ass. See his pretty little mouth swallow your cock one inch at a time."

A moment of silence passed, and then Jack asked in an amused tone, "Still trying to 'condition' me, are you? "

"Until you stop blushing at sentences like that, yes," Hiccup agreed, then smacked his ass and purred, "Go get him."

"So, Toothless!" Jack exclaimed as Hiccup stepped back to ready his camera, "Ever done anything like this before?"

Toothless glanced up at Jack's face shyly, a blush already creeping up his neck as he shook his head lightly. Jack grinned and strode forward, slinging an arm around the boy's shoulders as he comforted, "Ah, don't worry about it, it's easy! Just position yourself like he says and don't look at the camera."

Toothless automatically looked at Hiccup, nervousness evident in his eyes, and Jack smacked the back of his head. "No looky," he admonished at Toothless' glaring scowl.

"Alright, time to start!" Hiccup prompted, pointing at Jack and instructing, "You, on the bed. Head thrown back, hand stroking lazily, face filled with pleasure."

He turned his finger to Toothless and told him, "You, leaning on that wall as if you've just come out of the bathroom. Expression surprised, one foot behind the other as if you took a step back, hand covering your mouth."

The two boys got into place, Toothless a bit slower than jack, and Hiccup peered through the viewfinder at the scene before tsking lightly.

"Toothless, eyes wider and drop the hand. Maybe _actually_ walk around the corner and react as if you're not expecting it," he instructed, and when Toothless did so he crowed, "Perfect! Hold that."

Glancing at Jack, he said, "Jack, your eyes are screwed shut too tightly. Needs to be more natural. Make your hand just a bit looser. There we go!"

He steadied his hand and snapped a couple of shots, moving around the pair to get different angles. When he had enough of that scene, he only instructed Jack to open his eyes and regard Toothless with a 'come hither' look and Toothless to let some nervousness bleed into his expression before starting to shoot again.

"Okay, next scene. Toothless, you'll be crawling up the bed to in between Jack's legs. Your eyes will be fixed on his cock with an almost curious innocence, as if you can't believe what you're seeing. Jack, you'll be in the same position you are now, looking at him with a soft smile," Hiccup formulated briskly, and Jack smiled encouragingly at Toothless as he hesitantly crawled onto the bed.

"There!" Hiccup stopped him, "Perfect. Jack, softer smile...good. Hold that."

He shot from all angles he could get to, including from Jack and Toothless' points of view, before telling Toothless to crawl forward a bit and wrap his hand around Jack's cock.

"Hesitantly," he instructed shortly, "As if you're scared of what Jack might do."

Toothless obeyed, and Hiccup went back to shooting.

"Continue naturally. I won't help you anymore," Hiccup told them absently, and Toothless blushed brightly before looking up at Jack.

"Can I...? I mean, do you...?" he stuttered, looking away in embarrassment when words failed him, and Jack chuckled lowly before smiling at him reassuringly.

"Do whatever feels right," he told the black-haired boy, and Toothless nodded once before returning his attention to Jack's cock.

He began to stroke, hesitantly at first, but gaining confidence with each little noise he coaxed out of Jack. His other hand went down to roll Jack's balls between his fingers, and a pleased smile flashed onto his face when the boy groaned a bit. Emboldened by this, he leaned down to lick at his head.

Jack gasped loudly as Toothless' tongue began to flick over the sensitive skin there, resting a hand in his silky black locks lightly. Toothless gazed up at Jack with wide-eyed innocence, and Jack groaned once more at the uncanny resemblance to Hiccup. ' _Dear Gods, there's two of them,'_ he thought, then groaned for an entirely different reason as Toothless sealed his lips around Jack's dick and began to suck.

His head bobbed up and down as his tongue skillfully massaged whatever it could reach, his hands fumbling with his belt buckle until he undid it successfully. He pulled down his zipper and kicked his pants off as he continued to suck the white-haired boy presented before him, groaning a bit when he was finally able to touch himself. The vibrations this sent up Jack's cock made him groan again, and Toothless' eyes took on an evil glint.

Taking a deep breath, he shoved the entirety of Jack's cock down his throat, humming a low note as the boy above him came undone. The hand resting in his hair pushed him down, begging him to keep going, and Toothless obliged. He pulled back only to take a breath and swallow him again, going down as far as he could before pulling back and repeating. Jack's breathing was coming quicker now, but before he could get too far along, Toothless pulled back and started to stroke him lightly again.

"Can't have you cumming too soon, now can we?" he questioned rhetorically, tongue darting out to lick at Jack's head once more before he grinned and brought a hand to his mouth. He stuck three fingers in and slicked them with a liberal amount of saliva, eyes never leaving Jack's as his tongue spread his spit around.

Then the fingers left his lips, hand trailing down his body to rest at his exposed entrance. Still staring directly into Jack's eyes, Toothless pressed a finger into himself and started to work it around with only a small wince.

Jack, and Hiccup too, groaned at this display, the brown-haired boy having to focus especially hard on the camera in his hands to hold himself back from joining in. _Do it for art, do it for art, do it for art..._ he repeated over and over in his head as he watched Toothless slip another finger in. His dick strained against the fabric of his underwear, and he groaned loudly in frustration.

This gained Toothless' attention. He looked over his shoulder at the boy, eyes darkened with lust and a grin spreading across his face, and Hiccup felt his resistance crumbling even more.

When he pushed his cheek out with his tongue and then licked his lips, Hiccup decided being a tortured artist was overrated. He'd much rather be a satisfied artist. Chucking his camera onto the other bed, he undressed as Toothless pushed another finger in, and by the time he was finished Toothless found he was sufficiently stretched.

The black-haired boy removed his finger and turned around on the bed, falling forward to crouch on his hands and knees. Pulling Hiccup over to him and stroking him lightly, he looked over his shoulder and wiggled his well-prepared ass at Jack with a lusty grin.

The white-haired boy didn't need telling twice.

Toothless moaned loudly as Jack slammed into him, turning back to face an eager Hiccup's cock. With a lewd lick of his lips he dove forward, swallowing Hiccup whole as Jack pounded into him from behind. The photographer groaned a bit and buried his fingers in Toothless' hair, urging him forward with light tugs until Toothless grew bored with this.

Pulling off Hiccup entirely, he somehow managed to keep a petulantly defiant expression on his face as Jack continued to fuck him silly, and with a blink Hiccup understood. Growling, he tugged harshly on Toothless' hair, forcibly guiding him back to his cock and pushing it into the boy's face. He moaned at the roughness and gladly began sucking again, crying out in pleasure when Jack got the hint as well and slapped his ass.

"What a kinky little slut," Hiccup observed with a grin at his boyfriend, and Jack made a noise of agreement as he slapped Toothless' ass again. The spit-roasted boy only moaned around Hiccup's cock, and Hiccup gave a fierce pull. "Watch the teeth," he commanded sternly, and Toothless gave a moan of understanding. Keeping his eyes closed his bliss, Toothless swallowed Hiccup entirely every time Jack thrust into him, humming a low note to send pleasurable vibrations up his cock.

"That's a good boy," Jack assured him, rubbing his back affectionately before landing another slap to his ass. Toothless gave a pleased noise and clenched his muscles around Jack, making the white-haired boy chuckle, and Hiccup smiled down at the black-haired boy as well.

" _Very_ good. Maybe he should get a reward?" Hiccup suggested, stopping Toothless' sucking with a hand on his head. Nudging Toothless' arms out of the way, he slowly crawled underneath the boy as Jack continued fucking him and flipped himself over so that he could take Toothless' neglected length into his mouth. When Toothless only moaned, he gave a disgruntled noise and wrapped his legs around the boy's neck. Taking the hint, Toothless leaned down to continue sucking Hiccup.

Hiccup really liked this new position. Not only could he suck Toothless off, he could watch Jack as he pounded ruthlessly into the boy's abused ass. Giving a throaty moan, he clutched at Toothless' hips to pull himself up more effectively and take the boy into his throat, working his tongue furiously.

That was the first time Toothless came.

Hiccup took it in stride, swallowing down the first shot as Toothless thrust into his mouth before letting himself fall back to the bed in order to taste him. His thick release coated Hiccup's mouth, and his throat had to work overtime to swallow the liquid lest any of it leak out. He managed to not spill a single drop, which was impressive, before pulling back to regain his breath.

"Looks like I got a reward as well," Hiccup panted in amusement, giving the leaking head a few licks before glancing between Toothless' legs at Jack. "It's adorable how new he is at this," he commented as Toothless' continued to suck him, and the raven-haired boy gave an affronted noise.

"Heh, yeah. Eager, though, isn't he?" Jack asked him rhetorically, and Toothless pulled up off Hiccup's cock to glare over his shoulder.

"Are you two _always_ this talkative during sex?" he complained, though he was pushing back on Jack's cock now that his attention wasn't taken up by Hiccup's.

"Sometimes. But then, we don't get to the 'gibbering idiot stage' as early as we used to," Jack told him conversationally as he grasped Toothless' hips to thrust in especially hard, making the boy moan, "You're still new to this, but you'll get there."

"Will I, now?" Toothless asked a tad breathlessly, and Hiccup spoke up from under him.

"You will if _we_ have anything to say about it," he said suggestively, caressing Toothless' balls with a hand as he stroked himself with the other, "Now, unless I'm mistaken, your mouth is free."

Toothless barked out a short laugh and lowered his head to continue sucking Hiccup.

"Does that mean we can keep him?" Jack wondered, and Hiccup moaned as Toothless sucked him down to the base, his nose buried in Hiccup's balls.

"We are _definitely_ keeping him," he said hoarsely, holding Toothless' head there with a hand as he bucked his hips up. He reached up to stroke Toothless quickly as he came down the boy's throat, and with a long moan that only drew more cum out of him, Toothless came again onto his face and chest. Unable to handle the erotic sight and the spasming of Toothless' walls around him at the same time, Jack gave a loud moan as he came as well, flooding Toothless' insides with his warm release.

They disentangled themselves from each other and laid down beside each other, one of Jack's arms around Hiccup and the other around Toothless. Both had their heads resting on Jack's chest, staring at each other with easy, contented smiles, and Jack smiled down at the heartwarming sight before nudging Hiccup. The boy gave a short 'hm' and clapped his hands, turning the lights out, and they settled down to sleep.

They had only just dozed off when a furtive knocking sounded at the door. All three moaned, and reaching a silent consensus, both Jack and Toothless nudged Hiccup out of bed.

"Jerks," he groaned tiredly, but he nonetheless trudged over to the door. Taking a deep breath to wake himself up, he assumed an annoyed expression before flinging the door open.

"What?!" he snapped, masking his surprise at seeing two of the chaperoning teachers and about half of his class standing outside the door.

He was, by the surprised and embarrassed glances down below his waist, suddenly reminded of the fact that he was naked. Taken over by his anger as he was, though, he simply didn't care.

The teen's classmates all instantly averted their gazes, bright blushes blooming on their cheeks, but he still caught a few of them glancing back at him appreciatively. The first teacher was glaring angrily at him, probably trying to ignore his nakedness in favor of anger, but Hiccup really didn't care either way. The second teacher's expression, which was a mix between severe embarrassment and apologetic glances, was entirely too funny.

"We heard loud noises, and the others here have complained. Just _what_ were you doing in here?!" the angry teacher demanded, and Hiccup's expression grew even more annoyed than it already was.

"Having a threesome!" he snapped with annoyance, slamming the door closed and going back to bed.


	6. The Doorbell

The movie was marvelous.

The dinner was delicious.

The carriage ride was captivating.

Hiccup honestly had no idea exactly how his boyfriend, his wonderful, adorable, _amazing_ boyfriend, had managed to string all of this together in such a perfect way, but he had done it. He had done it, and it had been amazing, and now they were back at their shared apartment, tying the night up with a loving kiss that was quickly evolving into something more.

They were twined together just inside the door, oblivious as you please, without even the lights on or their coats off yet. Upon further reflection, Hiccup mused that Jack had probably planned this exact outcome, but then the white-haired boy did that _thing_ with his _tongue_ and _oh Gods what was he thinking about again?!_

"So, my little Dragon," Jack growled as he pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against his flushed boyfriend's, "How would you like it?"

"Gods, I don't care! Just get back here!" he pleaded, surging forward in an effort to get that delectable mouth back on his _right this instant_ , but Jack simply tilted his head back with a devilish grin down at the frustrated student.

"That sounded pretty submissive," Jack commented, smiling slightly as Hiccup bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet, "Or maybe it was an order. Hmmm..."

"Either or!" Hiccup told him hotly, "Come _on_ Jack, let me love you!"

"Still pretty ambiguous," Jack told him flatly, and Hiccup let out a loud noise of exasperation.

"Fine! I don't care anymore! Claim me! Fuck me up against a wall, take me on the kitchen table, make love to me on the bed with the soft whispers of eternal affection ringing in my ears!" Hiccup just about screamed, causing the occupants of every adjacent apartment to blush in embarrassment, "Just do _some-mmph!_ "

Hiccup found he suddenly couldn't talk, what with Jack's hands pinning him against the wall and pressing his lips to Hiccup's, but that was okay, for the same reason.

"Don't mind if I do," Jack growled lowly once he had finished consoling his distraught boyfriend, a wolfish grin making Hiccup shudder before Jack pressed a comparatively-chaste kiss to his lips. The white-haired boy moved over to his cheek, his hands on Hiccup's hips preventing the flustered inventor from moving as he planted another kiss there, and then jumped to the side of Hiccup's neck. The brunet immediately tilted his head, giving his boyfriend better access, and Jack started nipping and sucking on the freckled skin there as his hands began sneaking their way under Hiccup's sweater.

" _Jaaaaack~_ " Hiccup whined, pulling slightly on his boyfriend's shoulders as cold fingers roamed over his abdomen, "You're going so _slow_!"

"How ungrateful," Jack muttered back lowly between licks at Hiccup's neck, teasingly pinching skin and making the younger boy jump, "Here I am, devoting all my attention to you, and all you can do is criticize."

"What can I say, I like having things efficient," Hiccup snarked, hands twitching as Jack bit down particularly hard. His fingers had wandered up to the boy's nipples, and the engineer moaned as the sinful digits began teasing them.

"Don't you also like experimenting?" Jack asked, surprisingly innocent for one who had now moved down to Hiccup's collarbone, "Taking your time to see what works?"

"W-Well yeah," Hiccup replied, trying his damndest to keep a clear head. This was a thing for them; snark until you can't snark no more. Both boys took it as the highest compliment whenever their partner was too lust-hazed to deliver a witty comeback, but of course that also meant it was a bitter challenge to see who could drive the other there first. "Of course I do," he continued, knowing that Jack had noticed his slight pause for breath and knowing that Jack knew Hiccup knew Jack noticed, "But only when I don't already _know_ what works."

"But what if more than one thing can work?" Jack questioned, one hand pulling the collar of Hiccup's sweater down from the inside and the other sliding slowly down Hiccup's stomach to between his legs, "There's always more than one path to a destination, Hic."

"I know that!" Hiccup burst out, a bit louder than he intended due to the hand giving a firm squeeze to his denim-covered erection, "Of course I know that, I'm an engineer, you don't think I know that?!"

He took a second to breathe, recognizing that he was babbling, and then finished with, "i just thought you'd know when to take the path often traveled."

"But that's no fun!" Jack protested almost scandalously, pulling away from his boyfriend all at once and leaving the poor boy bereft of any contact, "the path less traveled challenges you to- _mmph_!"

This time, it was Jack whose voice was muffled by a pair of lips. Hiccup's hands clutched the collar of his shirt firmly, preventing him from going anywhere, and only after a very thorough exploration of Jack's mouth by Hiccup's tongue did the irate boy pull back with an utterly _furious_ glare.

"I'm done with talking. Take me to the bedroom and fuck me senseless, Frost," he said evenly, his tone firm and his eyes severe. Jack blinked once, shocked, before grinning impishly and sweeping into a bow.

"As Master wishes," he intoned, straightening up with an almost-audible snap and sweeping Hiccup into his arms bridal-style on his way up. He whirled around and _bounded_ through the apartment to their small bedroom, throwing his boyfriend onto the mattress and climbing up onto the bed with him.

Shirts were tossed over Jack's shoulder with reckless abandon, the offending material promptly forgotten about, and Jack kissed his way from the hollow of Hiccup's throat all the way down the the waistband of his jeans. He popped the button with his teeth, staring up at Hiccup through long lashes, and drew the zipper down the same way. Hiccup giggled at the cliché, half in amusement and half in excitement, before Jack yanked Hiccup's pants down with no ceremony whatsoever and swallowed the boy's straining erection whole.

The bed creaked as Hiccup's back arched involuntarily, a long moan escaping from the engineer's mouth as Jack worked wonders on his hard length. The white-haired boy's tongue danced over hot flesh as his head bobbed up and down, taking Hiccup into his throat with an acquired ease, and the young brunet could barely hold himself back from thrusting up into that hot wetness with all he was worth.

He did, though. He knew the best was coming.

Jack had the same thought, apparently. He drew back, torturously slow, and released Hiccup's dick with a loud pop, giving the boy a lascivious grin as he rose to his bit his lip as the slim teen swayed his hips back and forth, running his hands over his naked torso before they slid down to his jeans in a mini strip-tease. Hiccup saw his tongue flicker out to lick his lips, and then he said something, too low for the engineer to hear.

"What?" he asked, his voice cracking with arousal and slight frustration, and Jack twitched a little at being caught.

"Oh, nothing important," he replied conversationally, as if he _weren't_ about to fuck Hiccup so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk to his afternoon class the following day, "I just said 'dong'."

"Dong?" Hiccup questioned, eyes lighting up with slight curiosity, "What about it?"

Jack chuckled, hands still moving over his pale skin. "Not that kind of dong, Hic. Dong like-" and here he slipped into a low, rhythmic intonation, "Dong...dong...dong...dong."

Hiccup blinked, slightly confused, and asked, "What?"

Jack heaved a patient sigh. "Dong, dong, dong," he explained slowly, finally unzipping his pants, "As in, open up, it's the fuck doorbell."

They both froze, Jack in the middle of slipping his jeans off and Hiccup breathing hard at the anticipation of it all.

Then they both burst out laughing, great heaving laughs that took all the breath they had. Jack wobbled, unsteady on only one leg, and went down over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. This set Hiccup off even harder, tears rolling down his cheeks even as he crawled over to see if his boyfriend was alright.

There went the evening.


	7. A Bet

"A bet," came the flat confirmation, a dubious expression gracing Hiccup's face, "About sports. Against me."

"Uhm...yes?" the hesitant confirmation sounded. Jackson Overland certainly looked embarrassed about it, and really, he should be.

"You bet that Chase Feldstall, the captain of the football team, can't throw a football farther than me, one of the  _waterboys,_ " Hiccup clarified, because maybe he had heard wrong, but alas.

"Yes," Jack nodded, swallowing slightly.

"Why?" the smaller boy asked mildly, and Jack immediately launched into an explanation.

"Okay, so you know that half the football team is really supportive of us being together, because you're really sweet and I'm apparently a good influence on you," Jack started, sparing a second for a derisive snort before continuing, "But you also know that the other half is really homophobic about it all, creating tension in the locker room and at practices and all that."

"I am aware of this, yes," Hiccup acknowledged easily.

"Well, my last period teacher sent me to the field yesterday because Ryan Jackson is my partner for an important project she introduced when he was excused, and I was supposed to explain it to him and give him the assignment sheet, but when I got there I saw that they had apparently gotten into a really big fight over it. Us, I mean," Jack told him, and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, I heard about it from Ken," he said, referring to the other waterboy. He and Hiccup alternated between practices, but they usually handled games together to get water to the guys faster. "Flattering that we can inspire such dissension, isn't it?" he inquired mildly, and Jack flashed him a grin.

"I know, right? But anyway, Chase was bad-mouthing the both of us, and Terrence Bando was defending us, but it looked like it would turn ugly any second, so I kinda just...stepped in," he finished lamely, and Hiccup's eyes widened in concern.

"You didn't actually, physically _step in between them_ , did you?!" he demanded, but Jack's guilty look was all the answer he needed. " _Jack!_ " he reprimanded, and the white-haired boy winced.

"I know, I know, it was stupid and I'm sorry. Anyway, I don't even really remember what we said, but we somehow got over to the subject, and in the heat of the moment I...bet that you could throw a football farther than him," he said with a note of trepidation in his voice.

"Really. And how do you propose I actually _do_ that?" Hiccup questioned flatly, raising an eyebrow at Jack's surprised expression. "What?"

"You're gonna do it?" the white-haired boy asked, honestly not expecting such an eventuality, and Hiccup gave him a grimace.

"Part of the terrible consequences of making a bet is that you usually have to follow through," Hiccup pointed out, then clapped a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile, "Besides, if I didn't, they'd probably blame you. And we all know how that would turn out."

Jack, far from being touched by Hiccup's concern, merely eyed the boy with a suspicious air. His smile was far too happy.

"What's your price...?" Jack questioned slowly, and Hiccup's smile widened.

"I'm thinking light bondage and lots of toys," the smaller boy said, still quite cheerful even as the rather risqué sentence left his mouth, and Jack choked on his own spit as Hiccup walked off to the library.

* * *

Jack felt like biting a piece of his hand off, just to have something to distract him from his nervousness. Or maybe a finger. Yeah, his mother was always telling him never to stick up that middle one at anyone, maybe he should just take the option right off the table.

Oh, wait. He needed that finger. It was Hiccup's favorite. Damn it.

Oh, what's this? The football team around him had gone silent with apprehension. Jack glanced up from his fidgeting hands to see that Feldstall had taken centerfield. Guess it was high noon already.

Oh, _stop it_. Duelling at high noon was tradition.

Jack looked around, but he didn't see Hiccup anywhere. Maybe the boy had decided he couldn't, in fact, throw a football to save either his or Jack's life, and had simply stayed in the library.

Jack wouldn't blame him. Feldstall was a legend, football scholarships raining down on him like snow in a blizzard, and Hiccup...was a stick.

Oh, but wait. People were laughing. Why were they laughing? Jack looked back at Feldstall and burst into snickers himself.

 _There_  was Hiccup, Jack saw, and what a place to be.

He was standing directly behind the football star, perfectly still and silent, and looking up at the back of the guy's head with an innocent expression. He had done that to Jack on more than one occasion, always scaring the pants off of him (in more ways than one), and the blue-eyed boy assumed this time would be no different.

His assumption would be right.

Feldstall, hearing the laughter, scowled and followed the gazes of the football team behind him. He caught sight of Hiccup almost immediately and gave a loud shout, jumping away from the boy and tripping over his own feet to land on his behind.

Jack saw Hiccup say a single word, probably 'hello', and snickered some more when Feldstall could only stare.

Then the football player pushed himself to his feet, said a blustering phrase to the boy, and shoved a football into his hand. The boy stared down at it, a mild expression on his face, then replied to him with the same neutral expression.

The football player immediately flinched back, and Jack imagined that Hiccup had to try very hard not to laugh. As it was, he only gave a bright smile and a wink before turning to face the end of the field they were throwing to.

Jack didn't catch all the small intricacies of the preparations Hiccup made, but it sure took him a bit to actually get around to throwing the ball. Jack did, however, see him turn to his left, toward the bleachers they were sitting on. He saw him bring the ball, held lightly in his left hand and steadied by his right, up to his ear.

And then, quick as his wit, he saw Hiccup snap his left arm forward. The ball left his hand, fingers skimming along it to give it just the slightest hint of a spiral, and as the masterful throw was executed, Jack concluded that Hiccup must have been up half the night planning every instance of this encounter.

* * *

Hiccup was improvising.

He was improvising when he went to the library to brush up on football theory. He was improvising when he saw Feldstall making his way down to the field and impulsively stepped into the football player's shadow. He was improvising when he startled him the same way he startled Jack, staying in his shadow with the most unassuming expression on his face until the boy noticed him on his own. He was improvising when he gave Feldstall a mild, "Hello," he was improvising when he took the ball from the football player with a calm expression, and he was improvising when he replied to Feldstall's blustery, "Just throw the ball, Haddock, and maybe I won't have the whole team fuck you up along with your boyfriend afterwards."

"Gangbang? Kinky, Feldstall," he had said in a mildly interested tone, Feldstall flinching back with a hot blush on his face, and Hiccup tried very hard not to smirk as his analytical brain read into the implications of such a reaction (lingering gazes in the openness of the locker room, preferences buried deep for fear of rejection and ridicule, secret fantasies only dared to be dreamt in the furthest recesses of his subconscious). Instead, he only gave a bright smile and a small wink before positioning himself on the field and focusing on the task at hand.

 _Alright Haddock, you're probably gonna fail miserably, but nobody can say you didn't try your best,_  he reassured himself as he widened his stance a bit and bent a little at the knees.

 _I mean really, most people wouldn't have even bothered to show up at all,_  he reasoned as he pivoted his torso to face the bleachers.

 _Feldstall's a legend. Nobody would have blamed you if you decided to skip out. But you didn't,_  he thought defiantly, pulling the ball up to the side of his face by his ear. Held in his left hand and steadied with his right, he thought he must look ridiculous.

 _You came anyways, even though he has four years of experience and practice to your absolute none. That in itself is a miracle, and you should be proud of just that,_  he told himself firmly. Taking one final breath, he bunched his muscles in preparation for the throw.

He didn't even see himself complete the manoeuver. One second he was staring at the bleachers, instantly able to pick Jack's face out of the midst of the team, and the next he was watching the football sail away from his outstretched hand with a perfect spiral propelling it on to bigger and better things and wow that was a good throw and  _wait a minute did it just-_

"It's good!" came the single, lone shout, and as one the entire team plus one Overland rose to their feet and let out a tumultuous cheer because, against all odds, the leather ball had spiralled through the air and sailed directly between the two tall metal poles at the end of the field.

Feldstall could only gape as Jack jogged over to retrieve the fallen ball and bring it back to them, and it took the entirety of those three minutes for him to gather his wits together. Once he had, though, a nasty glare spread across his features.

"Lucky break, _twig_. Too bad it won't be enough. I've thrown far enough to hit the side of the school from here; beating you'll be a cakewalk," he sneered, snatching the ball from Jack's fingers, but instead of mirroring the hostile look the white-haired boy's face, Hiccup only gazed up at him with innocent curiosity. Not thrown for even a moment, Feldstall took stance and prepared to throw the ball.

"So, will you be  _joining in_  on the gangbang?" Hiccup questioned curiously.

Feldstall's hand spasmed right as the ball was poised to leave it, and the miniscule tremor gave the ball a wild pivot that sent it careening towards the ground much sooner than it otherwise should have. The result was that Feldstall's throw only made it about three-fourths of the way to the goalpost, thumping down well behind Hiccup's throw, and the assembled athletes had to take a moment to stare in stunned disbelief.

Then Jack gave a strangled sort of laugh, one that spoke of disbelief and pride and a healthy dose of 'wait what?', and half the team flooded the field to hoist Hiccup up on their shoulders as the other half scowled and tried to determine ways Hiccup could have cheated. The brown-haired boy was carried off the field as if he had just made the winning touchdown of the championship game.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, as Feldstall was walking home in a fuming sort of embarrassment, he reached into his pocket to fish out his phone and instead found his fingers brushing a small piece of paper. Curious, and a bit annoyed, he pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Friday at five? I promise I'll be gentle ;) -Hiccup" it read in the boy's neat scrawl, his address underneath, and Feldstall blushed a furious scarlet as he felt his temper flare.

Or maybe it was something _other_ than his temper, because instead of throwing it away, Feldstall stuffed the scrap back into his pocket.


	8. Matches Your Eyes

"How about this?" came the inquiry, and after a brief look there came the inevitable answer of, "Good. Matches your eyes."

Hiccup and Jack had been at the mall for three straight hours now, trying on clothes and taking on the monumental task of searching for a quality winter jacket in the middle of summer. They were preparing for a vacation that a friend of Hiccup's father had arranged for them all in the Swiss Alps, and of course, the Swiss Alps were fucking _freezing_. Their current tattered coats might have been fine for their current town of Burgess, Pennsylvania, but the hole-covered overcoats just wouldn't cut it in the frigid, high-altitude air of Switzerland.

Of course, the two wouldn't be them if they didn't get a little bit side-tracked, and it had started with Jack plucking a shirt down from a rack across the aisle and turning to Hiccup with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I think this would look _perfect_ on you," he said in a faux-sincere voice, hefting the ' _If you're cooler than me then I'm hotter than you_ ' shirt higher for emphasis. Hiccup glanced down from his perusal of all the different winter coats with a disinterested expression, fixing his gaze on Jack's grinning face a moment later.

"Jackson Overland, that is a short-sleeved shirt. If you wanted me to die, there are easier ways than tricking me into freezing to death," he deadpanned, taking the shirt from him nonetheless and taking a look at the price and size even as he turned back to the coats.

He hummed in consideration. "Not a bad price, actually. And you managed to get my size right, too," he said, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend over his shoulder, and Jack wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him back into his chest.

"Well, I _have_ spent an inordinate amount of time getting to know your body," he straight-up _growled_ into Hiccup's ear, and even though the smaller boy kept his composure it was rather obvious from his small shiver that the tone got to him, "It makes sense I'd be able to eyeball these things."

"When you're not eyeballing other things…" Hiccup muttered, depositing the shirt back onto a random rack and placing his hands on the handle of their cart, "C'mon, we should take a look at sweaters. We're neglecting a whole other layer."

"Just another layer I'll have to strip off you at the end of the day, Hiccy," Jack sing-songed as he clumped along behind his boyfriend, his arms still wrapped around his torso and refusing to let go.

And so here they were, no longer joking about trying on sweaters. Jack had found three lovely choices early on, a massive stroke of luck considering the extensive selection and his rather odd sense of style, and so now he was sitting on a bench opposite the changing room Hiccup had claimed as his own with his phone in front of his face and his boyfriend changing into the next sweater in line. Which was odd, because Jack thought he only took three sweaters into the cubicle for assessment, except it couldn't have been because this was his fourth changing session-

"Jack," Hiccup prompted, breaking the snow-haired boy out of his reverie, and he looked up to judge yet another bulky concoction of wool and polyester.

"Oh," Jack said quietly, because that was definitely NOT a bulky sweater, no siree. He quickly looked around, but thankfully, there was nobody else in the block of changing rooms. Even the clerk was absent.

Good thing, too. Striding out of a changing room in lingerie was _bound_ to be frowned upon.

Yes, that's right. Standing in the doorway was Hiccup, a sly smirk on his face and pieces of fabric on his body that should be categorized as lethal weapons. They were certainly killing Jack.

The small triangles of black silk and trailing lace covering Hiccup's nipples were pulled taut against the pale yet freckled skin of Hiccup's upper body, and Jack had no doubt that he had scoured high and low for the smallest cup size they had to minimize the amount of sagging material.

Down below were a pair of matching black panties edged with lace that did absolutely _nothing_ to hide the boy's straining erection; in fact, the form-fitting fabric actually outlined the bulge as it traveled up from the junction of Hiccup's legs and peeked out from under the top of the panties, tip leaking pre as Hiccup bared himself to his lover.

Jack was roused from his reverie by the way Hiccup's lips twitched from a sly smirk into a victorious one, becoming aware of the fact that he had been staring for quite a long time. He also became aware of the fact that his boyfriend was _quite_ nearly naked in a public department store, which he was fairly certain was some kind of felony. And finally, he became aware of the chattering of two voices as they made their way closer to the slightly-secluded change-rooms.

Without thinking, Jack surged to his feet and strode forward, grasping Hiccup by the shoulders and moving them both back into the safety of the change-room. He whirled around to close behind them, locking it securely, before breathing a loose sigh of relief and turning around to glance down at Hiccup's amused face.

"So," Jack began in a slightly rough voice, swallowing thickly before asking, "Where did you get those?"

"Dodged into Victoria's Secret when you were in the bathroom," Hiccup informed him casually, hands coming up to languidly trail up and down Jack's arms, "You _like_?"

"I would like a lot more if we weren't in the middle of a mall and I could actually touch you," Jack hissed, perhaps just a tad bitter as he grasped Hiccup's wrists to make him stop that infernal caressing, and the shorter boy looked to the ceiling with an expression of contemplation before fixing back on his face with the utmost innocence.

"You can still touch me," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Just be _quiet_."

"I _can_ be quiet," Jack said sternly, because he would _not_ be kicked out of the mall for having sex in a change-room, no he would not, "It's _you_ that shouts like Ragnarok has come early when I fuck you."

"What can I say?" Hiccup said with a flirtatious grin and a low chuckle, "You feel like fire and ice colliding when you touch me."

Jack blinked, then glared. "Okay, I walked into that, but really, a Ragnarok pun at a time like - _what are you doing?!_ " he hissed in a panicky whisper, because he was trying to tell Hiccup off right now and grinding should be outlawed at times like that.

"Getting you to relax," Hiccup told him blithely, rolling his hips forward into Jack's once more, "You seem tense."

"You are trying to debauch me in a changing room, of course I'm tense!" Jack protested caustically, trying to stop Hiccup's hips from doing the sinful things they were, but Hiccup had reversed his hands and taken Jack's wrists into a vice grip.

"Maybe I'm not trying hard enough, then," Hiccup considered, and then quick as a flash he had his belt in his hands. The solid strip of cloth had wrapped around Jack's wrists before the white-haired boy could blink, and then it had him tied to a hook on the wall before he could protest. His hands suitably taken care of, Hiccup smiled up at him angelically.

"Relax and try to enjoy this," he suggested, and before Jack could say any more, he dropped to his knees.

_Oh fuck no_ , Jack thought in his head as Hiccup began fiddling with the snap on his pants, and then he said it aloud when it popped open. " _Oh fuck no_ ," he hissed, as quietly as he could, " _You are not allowed to do this here! I am not allowing you to do this, Hiccup, you are-!"_

"If you really don't like it, say it," Hiccup told him firmly, glaring up at him with narrowed eyes and okay that shouldn't look as hot as it did, "Until then, hush up and let me work."

Jack knew what he meant. They had a safeword in place in case either one of them ever became uncomfortable with the spontaneous sexual situations they seemed to get into on a daily basis. If Jack was ever uncomfortable, his safeword was 'icicles', and if Hiccup was ever uncomfortable, his safeword was 'dragons'.

Jack could end this at any time. He knew he could, and he knew that Hiccup would listen.

He shut his mouth with a click, and Hiccup looked from where he was working Jack's jeans down to his knees. "Good boy," he said approvingly, " _Very_ good boy. Have a treat."

He pushed forward and nuzzled into Jack's boxer-covered dick, sucking on it through the fabric and palming at the bound boy's balls with his free hand. Jack had to bite down on his lip and he stared down at his lingerie-clad boyfriend getting ready to fellate him, lest he make any embarrassing noises that would alert anybody outside to what was going on, and Hiccup let a laugh vibrate up from his chest before sliding his hands up and pulling Jack's boxers down.

His newly-freed dick sprung up to point skyward, precum trailing down the shaft and making the head glisten under the dim lights of the changing room. Holding the base with two fingers, Hiccup took a few experimental licks of the long, thick member he had seen countless times before, eyes hooded and breath coming in needy pants.

"Someone's more eager than they let on," the brown-haired boy muttered, licking from base the tip before bobbing down to suckle on the head. Jack let out the tiniest of sounds, biting down on his lip harder, but that only prompted Hiccup to redouble his efforts. He began bobbing up and down on his boyfriend's cock, taking it all the way into his throat in an oft-practiced motion before pulling back and doing it again; lewd gulping and sucking noises were almost echoing in both sets of ears, sounding far louder than they actually were.

"If you're n-not careful, someone'll hear," Jack stuttered, breath coming heavier now, and with a warning glance Hiccup placed both hands on Jack's hips as he dove down to the base and held his dick in his throat. Swallowing repeatedly around the thick flesh, Hiccup hummed smugly when Jack gasped and tried to cant his hips forward, held back only by Hiccup's hands; facefucking was a bedroom-only sport, at least until they found some way to keep it quieter.

Finally pulling back when his lungs started to ache, Hiccup took a series of short, quiet breaths before looking up at Jack, his hand pistoning up and down the heated length in front of him all the while. "I'm always careful, snowflake," Hiccup claimed proudly, holding eye contact as he leaned forward to suck on the head again.

Jack groaned and let his head fall back against the wall with a thump.

"Is everything alright in there?" a voice suddenly asked from the other side of the door, and Jack's eyes widened even as Hiccup had to hold back a laugh.

"O-Oh yeah, no, everything's fine!" Jack said back, loud enough for the voice to hear and with a note of panic in his voice, "Just having a little trouble fitting in the clothes I picked out!"

"Oh, is there anything I can bring you?" the person who was most likely a store clerk asked pleasantly, and Jack was about to answer when Hiccup stood up in front of him.

' _Good luck_ ,' the brown-haired boy mouthed before turning around to grind his ass against Jack's steel-hard member. There was a mirror right in front of them on the wall, and so he could easily see Jack begin to mouth at him vehemently to _stop it this instant you sexual demon, I swear to the Gods from every religion_ ever—

"Sir?" the voice came again, slightly worried, and Jack pressed his lips together into a thin line even as his eyes just about popped out of his skull in panic.

Hiccup had to stop his ministrations to have a silent laughing fit.

"I-I'm alright, really!" Jack said placatingly, now trying to physically _push_ Hiccup away from his front with one of his feet, "I have a ton of other stuff to try on before I go looking for replacements."

"Oh, alright then!" came the cheery response as Hiccup's hand snaked around to move the back of his panties aside and expose his entrance, "I have to go rearrange the sweater section, so just come find me if you need anything!"

"I-I will!" Jack stuttered as his fate flashed before his eyes a second before it happened, "Thank you!"

As the clerk walked away, Hiccup thrust his ass back to impale himself on Jack's dick.

"Fucking _hell_ , Hiccup!" Jack hissed as quietly as he could, hands reflexively straining at his bonds as he tried to reach forward and clutch at Hiccup's hips, "We're going to get struck down and damned to retail purgatory!"

"So, we're going to get jobs in retail?" his lingerie-clad beau asked innocently as he gyrated his pelvis, "Okay, that's fine. I've always _wanted_ to try fucking in a stockroom."

Peering over his shoulder to fix Jack with a smoldering stare, he rumbled deep in his chest, "Almost as much as I've wanted to try fucking in a change-room."

Oh, that was _it_!

Kicking his jeans and boxers off so he could brace his feet on the floor, Jack's hands flew up to unhook the belt from the hook and free themselves. Hands finally free to touch, Jack smacked Hiccup's ass hard before his fingers slid to and tightened on Hiccup's hips; without further ado or any thoughts of stopping, he used the leverage he got both from his handhold and his dick buried in Hiccup's ass to turn them both to face the back wall. Hiccup's hands reached up to wrap around the clothes hooks screwed to the wall in preparation of _getting_ screwed _into_ the wall, and with an animalistic growl, Jack proceeded to do exactly that.

The first powerful thrust drew a short yelp from Hiccup's mouth, and that was all Jack was willing to risk considering their precarious situation. Clutching a piece of Hiccup's clothing between his toes and flipping it into his hand, he quickly balled what turned out to be his shirt up and reached around the brunet's head to shove it into his mouth before unceremoniously setting a _brutal_ pace.

Each deep and quick thrust brought another yelp out, but Hiccup's shirt muffled them marvellously, and so Jack was free to absolutely _ruin_ his boyfriend's ass. Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes in bliss, he clutched his hips to get even more force behind his pelvis as he drove into the sweet, tight hole in front of him over and over

"Izz'is what you wanted, Hicc?" Jack muttered lowly, loud enough for Hiccup to hear but low enough that nobody else would be able to, "You wanted me to fuck you in a change-room? Huh? Izz'at a fantasy of yours, _hun_?"

Hiccup moaned out something that sounded vaguely like an affirmative through his shirt, tightening his fists around the hooks above him and his ass muscles around his boyfriend's thick cock as Jack shifted his angle to strike his cockhead repeatedly against Hiccup's prostate. Hiccup felt his eyes roll back into his head at the sensations, and Jack growled in vicious victory as his boyfriend's moans stretched out into a single, drawn-out sound of pure bliss.

"Yeah, you wanted this, didn't you?" Jack muttered even quieter now even as he continued his forceful fucking, taking note as Hiccup took a hand down to take the shirt from his mouth, "You planned this all out. You probably suggested we get food so I'd have to go to the bathroom and you could sneak away. You made it so my hands could escape from your belt _easily_."

"Wha-what can I say?" Hiccup snickered even through the intense rocking he was now doing on Jack's dick of his own accord, "I saw my chance and took it."

"Yeah, well, what a chance we're taking _now_ , huh?" Jack inquired with a slight grin, jabbing once again at that special angle that made Hiccup moan out loudly and hurriedly stuff the shirt back in between his teeth to muffle it, "What if that clerk had tried to come in, hm? What if he heard you choking on my cock?"

Hiccup moaned louder, and Jack snickered.

"You'd have liked that, wouldn't you?" Jack asked, and Hiccup stilled a moment before a particularly harsh jab made him arch his back and nod fervently, "You'd have invited him in. He sounded young. He probably had a _huge_ cock for you to suck on while I _fucked you raw_."

Hiccup gave a loud groan and began to jerk himself off, but quick as a flash Jack captured both of Hiccup's wrists and pulled them behind his back, now holding the boy he was fucking up as he plowed into his ass as hard as ever.

"Ah ah ah," Jack scolded lowly, " _You_ were the one that wanted to get fucked in a change-room, and we're going to drag this out for all it's worth. You'll cum from your ass, Hiccup, or not at all."

And with that, he began to thrust as if he were trying to fuck Hiccup through the wall and into the aisle. The boy strained forward desperately to free his hands even as he pushed his ass back onto his boyfriend's cock, moaned into his shirt even as they heard people come and go and come again through the thin walls of the change-room, and screwed his eyes shut as he endeavored to keep silent when the clerk came back to check on them.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks," Jack told him in a surprisingly calm voice, if a little louder than he had been before, despite the fact that he was still balls-deep in Hiccup's ass, "My boyfriend slipped in to help me shimmy my way into something just a tad too _tight!_ "

At that, Jack gave a particularly hard thrust that made Hiccup's eyes roll back into his head once again. "I'll let you know if we need anything else!" Jack said cheerfully as he resumed his harsh pace.

The clerk bade them farewell once again, and Jack lowered his voice to growl lowly once again. "He came back. D'you think he knows what's going on in here?" Jack asked him with a feral grin, and Hiccup clenched around his cock at the thought, "D'you think he wanted to find an excuse to force his way in?"

Hiccup's eyes flew open.

"I think he did," Jack told him, almost conversationally, "I think he wanted to find an excuse to open that door with his key and slip in here. He'd lock the door behind himself and just _stare_ for a while."

"Can you feel his eyes one you, Hicc? Can you picture the way his eyes would roam over you, taking in the way your fingers are looking for something to clutch, seeing the blood pounding under your skin as I pounded into you?" Jack whispered, "Would you _moan_ for him, Hicc? He'd take the shirt out of your mouth to hear all those nice little sounds you make, he'd tell you to moan louder so everyone outside could hear. He'd run his finger along your lower lip as you shouted with every _thrust_ —", another pound against Hiccup's prostate, "—and tell you what a good boy you've been."

Both boys could feel their orgasms building deep in their stomachs, but Jack wasn't done yet. He reaffirmed his grip on Hiccup's wrists and pulled him further back, making him arch his back even more.

"He'd step in front of you and undo his pants with shaking fingers, letting his thick, hard cock poke out of the slit of his boxers. He'd show it to you, stroking it a couple of times," Jack told Hiccup. He stepped forward, bringing his small boyfriend with him, and pressed the boy flush against the wall so he could press _himself_ flush against _Hiccup_. Every thrust sent Hiccup's dick grinding into the wall, which was thankfully an outer wall and so was relatively quiet, and one of Jack's hands held Hiccup up by his thigh while the other one was busy draping Hiccup's soft briefs over said dick so that it wouldn't get bruised or cut up against the rough wall. Once that was done, he moved his other hand under Hiccup's other thigh and stepped back to turn to the right.

Jack was now holding Hiccup in front of the mirror, and after heaving him up to reaffirm his grip, he spread his legs so the brunet could watch Jack's dick jackhammer into his hole over and over again. Growling lightly in his boyfriend's ear, Jack bit down on Hiccup's shoulder hard enough that he could taste blood before straightening up to whisper in his ear.

"It would be big, hard, and dripping pre. You're just so sexy, Hicc, he wouldn't be able to help it," Jack told him in a low hiss, "You'd tell him it was the biggest cock you've ever seen, even bigger than mine. He'd smile, grasp your hair, and thrust his cock all the way down your throat."

Hiccup gave a gurgle. Jack snickered.

"That's the sound you'd make. He wouldn't last long, just like we aren't gonna last much longer," Jack admitted, "He'd facefuck you as hard as I'm fucking you now, a few long and hard thrusts and then grinding his cockhead against the back of your throat."

"'Here it comes!' he'd shout," Jack growled, feeling his balls pull up to hug his body, "And then he'd cum down your throat."

Jack came in Hiccup's ass, and the feeling of his boyfriend coating his insides with spunk made Hiccup cum as well. The boy gave a wordless cry as his ass muscles rippled to milk every last drop of cum out of Jack's dick, his own cum shooting high into the air to splatter against the mirror and floor in front of them. Grunting lowly as he thrust them both through their climaxes, Jack staggered back to thump down heavily on the bench against the opposite wall, bracing his feet against the floor and continuing to cant upwards. At last Hiccup went limp on top of him, breathing hard through the saliva-soaked shirt, and Jack made to gingerly lift his tiny body off of his pelvis.

"W-wait…"Hiccup protested weakly after he let the shirt drop out of his mouth, "There's a, uh…in my shorts, there's…a butt plug…"

Jack felt his softening dick twitch even as a foot snaked out to pull said article of clothing toward them. Hiccup leaned over to accept the shorts from between Jack's toes, giggling slightly at his ridiculous monkey beau, and after only a moment he indeed withdrew a decent-sized rubber butt-plug.

Wobbling slightly on his unsteady legs, he struggled to his feet and immediately shoved the plug inside his ass in place of Jack's dick, keeping all that sticky cum from dripping out. Biting his lip as he watched this, Jack absently pulled his own boxers and jeans toward himself with a foot, sliding both feet into the openings and leaning down to pull them up.

He refused to take his eyes off Hiccup as he got dressed, rearranging the lingerie to be comfortable under his shorts and shirt. Once they were both dressed once again, Hiccup reclaimed the clothes he had come in to try on from under the bench and, with a cordial nod to Jack, unlocked and opened the door to leave.

The clerk was right outside.

"So," he said with a smug smile, leaning on the doorframe and taking in both boys' flushed faces with an amused expression, "Find everything you need?"

Jack began sputtering. Hiccup did not.

"Sadly, no," he sighed with regret, "I found something for the bottom, but there was nothing to occupy the top."

He pointedly licked his lips and reached forward to squeeze the obvious bulge in the clerk's loose cloth pants, and now both Jack and the clerk were red-faced.

"Maybe next time," Hiccup added with a conspiratorial wink as he pulled Jack out behind him by the arm.

* * *

"You said four! I got here _half an hour_ ago to pick you two up!" Astrid yelled from the driver's seat as soon as the two closed their doors, "Where _were_ you?!"

"Fucking in the change room," Hiccup said casually from the back as he rearranged his bags on the seat beside him.

Jack buried his face in his hands, groaning loudly, but Astrid only sighed as she put the car into drive. "Of course you were," she groused.


	9. Jerry Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's three in the morning currently, so please forgive me if this doesn't quite measure up.

It had been a rather pleasant day, all things considered, until Jack’s shocked and horrified scream rang around the neighborhood.

Hiccup, who Jack was driving home after a lovely night spent watching a movie until the brown-haired boy distracted them both away from it with promises of sex about halfway through, immediately sprinted through the front door of the apartment building to find his white-haired beau kneeling on the ground beside his truck, staring at something on the undercarriage. Jack jumped to his feet when he saw Hiccup approaching and affixed him with a look of such righteous fury that the boy’s eyes widened in shock even as he felt passion ignite in his chest.

And in his pants.

“Someone drilled into my fuel tank and stole my gas!” Jack exclaimed angrily, waving his arms in an affronted manner, and after a split-second to allow himself a slow, surprised blink, Hiccup gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, that’s an easy fix,” he told him, “Uncle Gobber is a metal-worker. He can patch it up easy.”

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Hiccup dialed his father’s number and waited as it rang. Jack pouted as he leaned against the hood of his vehicle, and Hiccup’s soft smile slowly wilted as his gaze roved over his still-dejected boyfriend.

Hunched shoulders, when Hiccup was certain the ‘easy fix’ comment would relax him considerably.

Downcast eyes, clouded with emotion.

Quiet demeanor, when usually he’d be complaining loudly.

Foot slowly scuffing the pavement.

Stoick picked up the phone.

“Hi dad,” Hiccup said automatically in response to his father’s greeting, still watching Jack closely, “Listen, Jack was gonna drive me home this morning, but somebody drilled into his gas tank.”

“What?!” Stoick exclaimed in shock, “Why would someone do tha’?!”

“It’s how you steal gas, apparently,” the boy answered, still distracted, “But anyway, Jack obviously can’t drive me home anymore, so--”

Jack flinched.

Hiccup paused.

A moment passed

........

“So could you come drive us around on a couple errands?” Hiccup finally finished, and Jack looked up curiously, “I have an idea. Bring a jerry can.”

* * *

“Hiccup,” Jack said evenly as he watched the boy kneel on the floor of his apartment’s communal garage, pulling a jerry can filled ¾ of the way full with gas towards him, “What are you doing?”

The shorter boy looked up to see both Jack and his father watching him with bemused expressions, and indeed, Jack was actually _filming_ his seemingly-insane behaviour. Deciding to play it up for the camera, Hiccup let his eyes grow manic as a slow, predatory grin spread across his face as he picked up the bag of sugar he’d had his father buy.

He saw Jack shudder.

“Simple, really,” he said conversationally as he opened the top of it and began pouring the white granules into the open mouth of the jerry can, “If someone was willing to drill into your gas tank, then they’re probably willing to steal this out of the back of your truck.”

Reaching to his side as the last of the sugar slithered in to mix with the gas, he picked up the pitcher of water he had filled in Jack’s kitchenette and began pouring _it_ into the can as well. “Sugar and water don’t do well in a gas tank, however,” he said with a slight conspiratorial titter, “So when they try to use it, you’ll have revenge _and_ know who stole it in the first place.”

They were still staring at him, but now it was with awe, amusement, approval, and some slight fear.

“It’s up to you if you want to press charges, of course,” Hiccup told his boyfriend conversationally as he screwed the lid on the can and heaved it into his arms with some difficulty, shaking it around as he walked out the door with the other two trailing after him, “But this is _my_ revenge on somebody who _dares_ to hurt my boyfriend.”

Lowering the back of Jack’s truck with the fingers of one of his hands, he pushed the can onto the bed and pushed it closed again, heaving a sigh and turning to Jack with a serious look. “Now remember,” he instructed carefully, “Do NOT use that gasoline after you get your truck fixed. It’s mixed with sugar, water, and suffering.”

Flashing a peace sign at the camera that was still recording, Hiccup turned and walked back into Jack’s apartment with a peal of maniacal laughter that echoed through the trees and sent a chill down Jack’s spine. Chuckling, Stoick clapped Jack on the back (which almost sent him tumbling to the ground) and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“If I know my son, then he’s goin’ tuh want tuh cheer you up after tha’,” he informed the boy, and Jack turned to him in confusion.

“Cheer me up?” he asked, and Stoick gave him a flat look.

“Cheer yeh up,” he repeated, making a lewd gesture with his fingers. Jack’s eyes widened, his face flushed, and his ears felt hot.

“Oh,” he said quietly, and then his pulse quickened as he caught on and said louder, “OOOOH!”

He barely remembered to say goodbye before he was racing back inside after his boyfriend. Stoick chuckled and left after texting his son that he’d be back the next day.

* * *

A week later, the person living in an apartment one floor up from Jack had to purchase a bike.


	10. Noise

"Well, isn't this fun?" Jack questioned sardonically from beside him, somehow managing to keep the tone despite having to raise his voice to a near shout in order to be heard over the roaring voices of a thousand ten-year-olds, and Hiccup fixed him with a flat look from his chair.

"Oodles," he intoned flatly, not making the effort, but Jack still gave a snicker. The auburn-haired boy was so predictable that Jack didn't need to hear him.

Both of Jack's parents had been called into their workplaces at the last minute for emergencies in their respective fields, Jack's mother in research and development at a prominent enviro-sciences company and his father as a producer at an up-and-coming movie studio, and since cancelling a nine-year-old's birthday was akin to sacrilege moste foul, the two teenagers had been drafted to oversee the screaming, squalling children as they battered at the slightly-twitching slide attendants' already rather frayed nerves.

Their screams of delight and enjoyment blended effortlessly with the mass of sound already there, creating the perfect melody of ear-splitting harmonics.

The two boys had commandeered a table under one of the cabana awnings. They had neither the money nor the reservation for such a privilege, but as nobody else had been using it at the time, they saw no harm in it. Well, Jack was less reserved than Hiccup, but a few well-placed words and wide-eyed looks had all but demolished the dragon lover's resistance.

They had invited Toothless along, but he had given a shudder that was apparent even through the phone and politely declined.

They couldn't blame him.

"How do you think parents do this every year?" Jack questioned as loudly as ever, flinching as a particularly high shriek sounded quite close by, and Hiccup gave a shrug.

"I guess they learn to tune it out," he said conversationally, Jack reading his lips as he spoke at a normal volume once more, "That or they're dead inside."

"That would explain a lot," Jack mused, before his expression lit up at the sight of a tall, tanned, and tattooed attendant striding across the floor. Giving a wave, he caught the guy's attention and smiled as he drew close. "Hey there," he began, speaking directly into the attendant's ear, "How long would it be for an order of nachos?"

The blueish-grey-haired guy gave an amused smirk and leaned down to reply in an australian accent, "With the high room count and this being peak season, I'd say it's about half an hour to forty-five minutes, mate," he replied, straightening up to regard Jack with a look that was half-amusement half-sympathy, but he fell short at the look the white-haired boy was giving him.

The wide, watery eyes paired with a pouty, trembling lip completely demolished his defences in an instant, and the attendant gave a put-upon sigh.

"I might be able to pull a few strings, though," he said in an annoyed tone, once again directly into Jack's ear, and snatched the proffered ten dollar bill like a cobra catching dinner. Just before leaving, he scowled further and leaned down to Jack's ear again to offer a sour, "You're lucky you're cute, ya gumbie!" before vanishing into the crowds.

"How on Earth do you always manage to find and manipulate the gay ones?" Hiccup complained into his ear, "I never manage that!"

"You got Toothless," Jack pointed out, but Hiccup only scowled.

"Using you as a tool," he pointed out, "Just once, I want to tempt somebody with my looks."

"What about Feldstall?" Jack questioned, but Hiccup waved him off.

"Doesn't count, he was more repressed than Toothless was," he said, and Jack snickered at the completely true statement.

Five minutes later the attendant was back, two orders of steaming nachos clutched tightly in his hands and raised above the thrumming mass of children. Clambering entirely onto the cabana bed to escape, he handed the two orders and the change to Jack with a sarcastic, "Nachos, as ordered."

"Going above and beyond, huh?" Jack commented into his ear, and the attendant scoffed.

"Hardly. I told 'em you were an older couple complaining about the wait time and they gave me two as an apology," he replied, and Jack shrugged.

"I prefer the first. It makes you even more attractive than you already are," Jack said, and the attendant blinked in surprise before blushing scarlet.

"If you could do something about this noise, you'd be absolutely perfect," Hiccup said into his ear, but when he sat back the attendant was giving him a strange look. Slowly, without breaking incredulous eye contact, he reached up above his head and tugged on a rope hanging from the cabana's canopy.

Four loops of fabric unfurled, and four curtains heavy with soundproofing material swooped in from the corners of the cabana to envelope the three in cloying darkness and blissful silence. With the snap of a switch, a light bloomed in the apex of the canopy, illuminating two incredulous faces and one smug one. The attendant's tribal-looking tattoos seemed to flicker and move in the lamplight.

"You can do that?!" Jack questioned, and the attendant nodded with the same smug satisfaction on his face.

"And we didn't know this because...?" Hiccup prompted, and the guy gave an easy smile.

"It's kind of a secret. We like to see people suffer," he said, then adding, "Plus, people would only use them for sex."

Hiccup smirked as Jack blushed. Crude, but accurate.

"So hey, are you still on duty?" Hiccup questioned, and the attendant shook his head.

"Clocked out just before I came to give you your nachos," he said, and Hiccup nodded as he considered this.

"Wanna stay here?" Jack asked before Hiccup could continue, wheedling, "We have nachos~"

"And who do you have that to thank for?" the attendant asked rhetorically, then added sardonically, "And are you sure you wanna be inviting strangers into your cabana when you have children to look after?"

"They'll be fine," Hiccup said dismissively.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "And what's your name?"

"Aster," the attendant answered in confusion, and Jack beamed.

"No longer strangers!" he proclaimed, "Come nap with us."

And nap they did.


End file.
